


模仿

by Tile



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tile/pseuds/Tile
Summary: Doctor Who?





	

“如果你能看到这篇文章，那么也许你我是在同一个宇宙里的。”这句话听起来总有点怪，但是的确就是这样，而且这就意味着你所存在的世界不能遇到The Doctor。  
Doctor who?  
假设看到这篇文章的是一个Whovian，上面这个问题也许比较好理解，但理解并不代表就知道答案。  
如果让我来回答的话，我可能会说：42。  
至于这个答案是否能让人信服，那可不是我的问题。  
说了这么多，其实就是为了说，这次我们的主人公绝对不是你们心目中的那个Doctor。  
如果你的内心中还真正相信有那么一个甚至为了让你相信他的存在而不太完美但是已经足够让你着迷的时间领主，而不是仅仅为了偶尔抒情，实际上却很清楚这只是一个虚拟人物的话。  
但是我们至少还有理由相信，在几十年前，神秘博士的故事开始的一瞬间，就已经产生了一个平行宇宙，在那里，所有的一切都在真实地发生着。  
或者是：  
那个世界先存在，然后才有我们的这个世界，由于世界与世界之间的差异，它在这里变成了一部英剧。  
至于我们的主人公，是这部英剧的狂热粉丝。  
他甚至给自己取名叫Doctor，给自己找了几套与剧里博士一模一样的服装，弄了一个音速起子和通灵卡片，还把自己的那个可以在时间和空间上活动的机器改成英国过去蓝警亭的样子……Oh，当然，他不是人类。  
唯一可惜的是，他并没有两颗心脏，也不会重生，那太扯了，他想。  
但是那对于一部延续了几十年甚至还可以一直延续下去的英剧来说绝对是个的天才的设计，人类的想法有时候真是棒极了，他也许就是从那个时候开始决定长久地在地球上定居下来的。  
对于这位冒牌Doctor来说，参加漫展从来就不是什么困难的事——他有全套装备。因此他从来没有错过任何一场。  
“请你出示你的门票。”那位工作人员居然还裹了一条四叔的长围巾。  
‘Doctor’拿出通灵卡片在工作人员面前晃了一下，对方一愣，随后示意他通过。  
‘Doctor’偷笑着转身进去了，剧里的小把戏非常灵。  
他甚至还认识了一个穿着十任博士条纹西装和匡威的女孩子。  
“你买到了风衣哇！跑起来一定很拉风。”女孩羡慕地看着他。  
“恩，我可是拆了我们家的沙发套。”他回答，女孩看出来他在打趣，笑得特别开心：“风衣超出我的预算了，要是加上风衣的话我可能接下来几个月都得吃土……”  
“你这样也挺棒的，西装很合身。”‘Doctor’’安慰她。  
“哈哈谢谢~不过，我还是觉得你应该跑起来。”  
‘Doctor’正准备解释说那样很容易被衣角绊倒，突然女孩回头好像听见有人喊她的名字：“有人找我，那先等会儿见。”她对着‘Doctor’微微一笑，跑开了。  
‘Doctor’也笑着看着女孩跑开，然后他就开始一个人漫无目的地乱逛起来，他看中了一款小书签，不过他没能买下来，因为他身上没有带钱。  
摊主有点奇怪这个人买得起风衣西装却连书签都买不起。  
之前他遇到的那个女孩又出现了，这回她身边还跟了两个戴着红色Fez的女孩。  
“啊哈！Fez！Fazes are cool!”‘博士’指着女孩们头上的苏格兰小帽，低手假装理了理领结，实际上他打的是十任的花领带，两手一拍合，低下脖子晃了晃脑袋。  
不知道谁说了一句：“穿着这身衣服做这一系列动作会让人觉得你刚刚重生。”“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”几个人一起笑起来。  
他们又聊了好一会儿，博士还知道了之前那个女孩的圈内名是溪水。  
“我的圈名就是Doctor。”博士这么自我介绍的时候招到了众位糊粉的白眼：“这叫什么圈名啊……，Doctor Who?”。  
确实，满大街都是叫Doctor的……  
“对了你们有没有看到那边那个一个1:1的Tardis？”一个戴Fez的女孩突然提到，博士心里‘格登’了一下。  
“说不定是真的博士来参加漫展……”溪水开玩笑道。  
不过她很快就得到了大家的附和“对肯定是这样！”  
“喂要真是博士来了不是应该赶紧跑吗？一准儿没好事啊。”“Run you clever boy……”  
“And remember me.”三个女孩突然异口同声。  
我们的这位博士也准备接话的：“And be a doctor.”……只有他不合调，显然他依旧对自己选的名字有着一种执念。  
女生们深表同情忍着笑地拍了拍他的背，然后就开始怂恿这位这里唯一的男士陪着她们去那个1：1的Tardis旁边拍照。  
看到那个Tardis特殊的顶灯的一刻，博士猛地拍了下脑门，他当然知道这个蓝盒子是谁的。  
已经有好多人聚在那里拍照了。  
博士心里暗暗叫苦，他可能忘了开Tardis的感觉过滤器，不过现在这个情况他也不可能冲过去把门开开再启动那玩意儿。  
他有些懊恼，是他自己今天走得有点匆忙了，这怪不得别人。


End file.
